The Betrayer
by hpfreak2010
Summary: Tanna Weasley, daughter of George Weasley, had been Sorted into Slytherin on her first day. She became the family outcast of sorts, and seemed like she was always looking for trouble. She even had befriended the one person her father told her to stay away
1. Chapter 1

Tanna scanned the crowd, looking for a familiar face. She quickly spotted several heads topped with vibrant, red hair. "Over there," she said to her father, pointing over the multiple people rushing to and fro, not wanting to be late to their affairs. George smiled and made his way over to them, Tanna not far behind.

She smiled at her aunts and uncles. She looked around for her Uncle Harry, but saw no sign of him. Confused, she walked over to her aunt Ginny and whispered, "Where's Uncle Harry?"

Ginny jerked her head towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. "Lily didn't want to miss the train on her first day," she explained, "although I told her we were fifteen minutes early, but she insisted on Harry taking her through."

Ron nodded at Rosie and Hugo, who walked through the barrier and disappeared beyond, Ron and Hermione just behind them. Ginny did the same, and Albus and James walked through also.

Tanna glanced at George, who was talking to someone she didn't know, so she grabbed her trolley and walked through the barrier also. She paused momentarily to take in the glorious sight of the Hogwarts Express and breathe in the familiar smell of it. She sighed. She was almost home.

She loved her family, sure, but she was a Slytherin, and her family was all in Gryffindor. Tanna's mother Alexandra had been the only one who really accepted her Sorting, but since she died the same year as Tanna's first year at Hogwarts, she felt as if she didn't really belong at home. She didn't join in to their conversations when they talked about all the things that had gone on at Hogwarts when they were students. She did not like to hear about how the Slytherins were always "getting them into trouble," but instead would quietly slip out of the room when the conversation turned to Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy was the father of her friend at Hogwarts, Scorpius. She was highly jealous of Scorpius because he was the only son of Draco. Tanna glanced around the station and immediately caught sight of Draco's blonde head. Making sure her family was occupied with their kids, she walked over to him.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy. I can't thank you enough for having me over for lunch while my father was away the other week. It was great to hear the other side of things for a change," she said.

Draco smirked. "Anything to get away from that muggle-loving family of yours," he said, smirking. Draco approved of Tanna because of her love of the darker side of things, but her family, on the other hand, was a different story. "Well, Scorpius is already on the train. Have a good term," he said, turning around and disappearing into the mist.

Tanna hurried back over to her family. As she hugged her father goodbye, he asked, "What was that all about?" jerking his head toward the place Draco had just been standing.

"He was wishing me a good term," Tanna replied.

"Git. I don't want you getting mixed up with him and his son, do you hear me? I mean it."

"Yes father," she replied through gritted teeth.

"Now, don't get into too much trouble, and don't forget that I'll be at your first Quidditch match," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Bye." She said, walking onto the train.


	2. Chapter 2

Tanna boarded the train, her owl in one hand and her hand-me-down broom in the other. The broom had been her father's of course, and it wasn't necessarily the best on the market. Actually, it wasn't even on the market anymore, but that wasn't the point. Her father didn't think it necessary to buy her a new one, and that she should be happy with the one she has because it was once his and had ';gone through a lot." This, of course, is precisely why she wanted a new one.

Tanna scanned the compartments looking for Scorpius. She quickly found him in the nearest one to the door – he had probably weaseled it away from some first year so he could have the compartment closest to the nearest exit. She slid open the compartment door and stepped inside.

"Hey Tanna. You look slightly disgruntled, what's up?" he asked as she plopped down into the seat across from him. He was reading the latest addition of the Daily Prophet, and was turned in his seat so that his legs were across the seat next to him, and he was leaned up against the arm of the seat his torso was in.

"No, I absolutely love it when my father calls your father a git and tells me to stay as far away from you as I can. Absolutely splendid." She said, folding her arms and looking out the window, but turned away when she saw her father outside.

Scorpius slightly lowered the newspaper, but other than that did not look up. "He says that every year, doesn't he?"

"Yes, but I'm kind of getting tired of hearing it, if you know what I mean," she replied.

"And yet every year you ignore it. Why not try doing it again this year?' he suggested.

"Because I don't want it to continue," she answered, scooting lower in her seat as her father turned toward the train.

"What do you mean? You're not seriously contemplating just not talking to me anymore, are you?" he said, finally putting down the newspaper and turning to look at her. Tanna's heart nearly skipped a beat.

"Of course not. But I want him to lay off of you and not worry what goes on with me." She said, looking out the window once more to see that most of the crowd had dispersed, including her father. "And why would I, you're basically my only friend." She mumbled.

Scorpius blinked in surprise. He simply went back to reading the Prophet, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks.

Tanna sighed inwardly and looked out the window as the train began to roll. She yawned, and curled up in her seat. She had gotten little sleep the night before, and could really use for a nap.

"Hey Tanna," he said, "What do you think about that new broom on the market? The Lightening 8000?" he asked.

Tanna sat up. Finally, an interesting conversation. "I've seen that one. It's the best thing out there. But you don't need a broom, you have the next best thing, the Firebolt 500." She said, indignant.

"Yes, well, I always like to have the fastest, being Seeker and all." He said.

"Yes, and I would like to have the fastest too, since I'm Keeper and all." She replied. "The broom I have is ancient, it was my Father's."

"Yours is good enough!" he said.

"Oh, yea, when it's not trying to throw me off," she said, laughing.

Scorpius paused and looked back at the Prophet before answering. "You can have my old one once I get this new one." He said.

"Really?!" she squealed. When he nodded, she jumped up and flung her arms around his neck, and kissed his check. She quickly drew away, and sat back in her seat, blushing profusely. He coughed slightly and straightened his robes.

"Err…your welcome." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

Tanna, still blushing, crossed her arms over her chest and stared out the window, watching the scenery zip past her. She soon realized that is was raining. If this kept up, they would get soaked when they stepped out of the rain that night.

They didn't speak for a while, but instead she continued staring out the window and he continued reading the Daily Prophet. Their silence was interrupted by the sound of thee trolley lady outside of their compartment door. Scorpius stood up, startling Tanna. "Do you want anything? My treat." He said with a smile. Tanna was glad that they could speak again.

"Sure. Just get me anything." She said.

He opened the compartment door and the trolley lady handed him an armful of sweets, and he came in and closed the compartment door behind him, dumping his load on the seat. "Help yourself."

Tanna grabbed a pumpkin pastie and threw it in her mouth. "We should be at Hogwarts soon." She said.

"Great. I'm starved." He said as he shoved three chocolate frogs in his mouth, grinning despite his overstuffed cheeks.

Tanna laughed. "Obviously" she said, laughing. "I'm ravenous too, but I'm saving my appetite for the feast," she said.

"Ah, you could use some fattening up," he said, smirking at her.

Tanna gasped and chucked a chocolate frog at him, who grinned and ducked, grabbing a box of Every Flavor Beans and throwing them at her. It hit her in the shoulder, and she grabbed a pumpkin pastie, jumped up from her seat, and shoved it down his shirt. He yelped and jumped from his seat, and Tanna pushed him down into his seat. They were both panting heavily from their escapade. Scorpius leaned over and kissed her full on the mouth. Tanna widened her eyes in surprise, but quickly closed them and enjoyed the warmth from his kiss.

They quickly broke away when they heard a sound outside of their compartment door. Tanna jerked her head up just in time to see her cousin Rosie widen her eyes and flit away from the compartment door.

Tanna jumped up and opened the compartment door. She saw Rosie shutting the one next to her, and flung it open. "If you say anything –" she threatened, flinging out her wand, but Rosie cut her off.

"I-I w-won't say anything!" she promised, cowering away form her.

Tanna gave her cousin a dirty look before whipping out of the compartment and going into her own, slamming the door shut. "If she says anything, I'm history." She said, flinging herself down onto one of the seats.

"Sorry." Scorpius mumbled. He was reading the Daily Prophet, trying to cover his blush.

Tanna looked up in surprise. "Don't be sorry……it was great." She said, and blushed slightly also.

There was a long pause before he asked, "Would you want to go to the first Hogsmeade trip with me?"

Tanna grinned. "Of course."

Scorpius looked up from behind his newspaper, beaming. "Great." He said, as the train started to slow down.


	4. Chapter 4

"Would your father approve?" Scorpius asked, a blush still lingering on his pale cheeks.

"Of course not. But when have I ever done something to make him proud?" Tanna snorted.

"What about when you made Keeper?" Scorpius suggested.

"For Slytherin team? Oh, yes, father couldn't wait to cheer on his misfit daughter in his favorite sport on his rival's team. He was so excited, he went out and got "Slytherin rules" banners," Tanna said sarcastically.

"Well, he still comes to the games, doesn't he?"

"Yes…and all the while rooting for Gryffindor. Bu of course, that won't get in he way of me playing."

Scorpius smiled. "Of course not."

The train screeched, and started to slow down. "I guess we better get our stuff." Tanna suggested, reaching up to get her trunk from the overhead compartment. As she pulled it down off of the shelf, she pulled too hard and hit Scorpius, who had come to assist, in the middle of the forehead.

Tanna gasped as Scorpius bent over and held his head in-between his hands. She quickly set down her trunk and bent over him. "Oh my gosh, are you alright?" She asked, pulling his face upwards so she could see the extent of her clumsiness. His forehead had a nig purple lump already starting to form. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed.

Scorpius touched his forehead with his fingertips, straightening up. "Well, you have one hell of an arm, I'll give you that," he said, and grinned.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yea. Let's get out of here, though, the train has stopped."

Tanna reached to grab her trunk, but Scorpius got to it first. "I don't think that you have earned your trunk privilege just yet, though," he said, winking as he slid out of the compartment.

Tanna shook her head and followed suit, not surprised to see the incredible mass of kids all bustling out of the train doors. Scorpius grabbed Tanna's hand and shoved his way through the crowd. They eventually made it out into the open, and found that the rain was still coming down in buckets. Scorpius pulled off his cloak and draped it around Tanna's shoulder, who smiled and shifted it so that it was also covering her head. They ran towards the nearest carriage, and Tanna shuddered at the sight of the foul winged beasts that made the carriages move. She didn't like thinking about the person that she saw die that allowed her to see them.

Tanna was glad to see that they had a carriage all to themselves. As she sat down across from Scorpius, she noticed he looked fidgety.

_What's his problem?_ She thought to herself. _Don't tell me he's nervous to be alone with me! He was alone with me the whole ride here!_

Scorpius leaned against the side of the carriage wall, and looked out the window.

Tanna sighed. "Scorpius…" she began, but he interrupted.

"I ...I don't want to start anything with you. So don't get the wrong idea." He said, refusing to look at her.

"Wha- why?" she asked, perplexed. Ten minutes ago, he was all over her, now he wants nothing to do with her?

"What if your father finds out? You'll just forget I ever existed just to be right with him."

Now Tanna was even more confused. "Have I ever done that before? What do you think would stop me from being around you? If you think I'm going to begin doing my father's every wish, you have another thing coming." She said.

Scorpius looked at her, behind his veil of blonde hair. "Promise?"

Tanna smirked, and sat down next to him. "Of course."

Scorpius smiled and said, "Okay then," and grabbed her hand.


End file.
